


you’re the glitter in the darkness of my world

by beinmyheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Felicity Smoak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beinmyheart/pseuds/beinmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a nice little fluffy AU one shot where Felicity gets a migraine :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you’re the glitter in the darkness of my world

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG thanks to the lovely longlivefelicitythequeen for editing this!  
> Please go check out her fics on here or Tumblr. They're golden <3

Felicity has been awake for 30 hours, 4 mins and 53 seconds. She’s not consciously counting; it’s just something her brain does when it’s trying to keep itself alert.

Team Arrow had a rough night trying to catch the new Count, causing her to run numerous searches and hacks to find the bastard until it was time to head to work. Palmer Technologies wasn’t much better, between the long Applied Sciences meetings and dealing with Ray’s suit dilemmas. Oh, and it doesn’t help that she’d forgotten her glasses today, making her use those cheap spare contact lenses that are stored in her desk.

It’s safe to say that her head is absolutely, undeniably throbbing.

However, Ray decided that tonight was the night that he finally takes her to the steakhouse he’s been promising. 

So here she is, sitting across from him - staring at her delicious meal and trying not to pass out.

“Felicity, are you okay? You’ve hardly touched your food.” Ray asks.

It takes all her effort to smile and reply, “Yeah, I’m just tired.”

She knows she’s grimacing instead of smiling so she tries to meet his eyes in reassurance but the movement is too fast, causing a wave of nausea to hit. She’s up and meeting the toilet bowl face to face before she can even say _frack_!

Sure, Felicity finds it a tad creepy that Ray has followed her into the ladies room but she thinks that he’s only trying to be a dutiful boyfriend.

“Are you okay? What’s happening? Do you need the hospital?” a line of questions are shooting out from Ray’s lips.

Before she can even think, the words are out of her mouth, “No. It’s fine. Can you please get Oliver?”

Ray’s eyes widen in confusion, Felicity knows she can see a hint of jealousy behind them too.

“C’mon Felicity, let me take you to the hospital.”

“No.” Her tone comes out more forceful than she had intended, “Please, just call Oliver. He’ll know what to do,” she pleads.

Oh good lord, did she actually just beg her boyfriend for another man? She totally, unmistakably has.  

 

➵

 

Oliver just makes it in time as the second wave hits. He silently sidesteps Ray to hold Felicity’s hair back and rub soothing circles along her spine.

“Hey. Hey. It’s okay. I’m here.” he says in a voice that Felicity secretly claims as hers.

Between the heaves, Felicity can hear Ray ask, “What the hell is going on?”

Oliver actually sounds guilty, like he should of known this would happen, as he replies, “Felicity has a migraine. She gets them pretty bad, especially when she stares at the screen too long and doesn’t get enough sleep.”

Felicity feels herself being picked up and put down on the bench by the sink. She slowly looks up to find Oliver with concerned eyes, wearing the Arrow suit with the hood down.

Hang on. Did she pull Oliver out of a mission?

Her eyes catch the florescent lights of the bathroom and it’s too much. It’s making her head go ‘ _boom boom clap_ ’ like that Charli XCX song but so _not_ in a good way.

“Ol’ver,” she slurs, “the lights. Too bright.”

Oliver gently cradles her head and rests Felicity’s head under his chin as he pulls up the hood to cover them both.

“Close your eyes, baby,” he whispers.

Felicity doesn’t really want to think about how it looks, the big almighty Arrow carrying her bridal style out of the restaurant and she definitely doesn’t want to think about Ray’s reaction. So she does what Oliver tells her to do and hopes that he’ll take care of the rest.

 

➵

 

The loft’s lights are already dimmed when they arrive. Felicity thinks its Oliver’s doing, probably having sent a warning text to Thea.

Thea has been around enough now to know what the drill is as she opens the front door and asks, “Another migraine?”

“Yeah Speedy, I’m just gonna let her sleep it off for a while,” Oliver says while carrying Felicity up the stairs.

Felicity knows that Oliver is going to have to change her out her vomit ridden dress but she’s too tired to even care about those circumstances.

As she’s been placed on the bed and the mattress behind her dips, Felicity immediately rolls over and buries her nose in Oliver’s neck. She sighs in relief, feeling the tension of the intense day slowly easing from her.

Oliver chuckles, “Better?”

She nods then shivers, partly from the fever that’s forming and partly from the feel of Oliver’s body against hers. She feels safe, protected and loved. She’s pretty sure this is what home feels like.

Oliver apparently feels her shiver too because he’s simultaneously pulling the covers up higher and tightening his hold on her.

As she drifts off with Oliver’s steady heartbeat under her hand, she mumbles, “Thank you for coming to get me.”

She can feel his smile as he presses a kiss to her forehead, “Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos make my world go round, lovely people!
> 
> Come and say hi to me on Tumblr: emmajadex1989


End file.
